For efficient typing on conventional typewriter and computer keyboards, it is generally desired that typists learn to use each finger to operate a particular group of keys on the keyboard. To teach students efficient typing skills, instructors have in the past used a variety of training devices. Some of these devices provide for placing indicia on the fingers of a student and placing corresponding indicia on the keys of the keyboard. The student matches the indicia to determine the appropriate finger for operating particular keys. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,337 describes colored stickers for application to a student's fingers and corresponding colored stickers for application to the keyboard keys. The student matches the colors of the finger stickers to the colors of the keyboard stickers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,739 describes colored plastic rings that slide onto a student's fingers. The student matches the colors of the rings to corresponding colored stickers that are applied to the keys of the keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,477 describes a more complex configuration in which magnet devices attach to a student's finger tips. Electrically charged keys draw the magnets attached to particular fingers toward the corresponding series of keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,908 describes flat bendable pads with finger-covering extensions that are strapped to a student's hands. Alphanumeric indicia attaches to the finger-covering extensions whereby students match the indicia to the corresponding numbered and lettered keys on a keyboard.
One drawback to such existing devices is that they encourage poor typing techniques and poor posture. A user of such devices must look directly at the indicia attached to the fingers and to the keyboard in order to identify the proper finger to be used for a particular key. Often the user must raise the fingers from the keyboard in order to view the indicia on the back of the fingers. Such movements away and back to the keyboard are contrary to proper typing techniques which encourage training the eyes to remain on the document being typed and the fingers to maintain contact with the keyboard.
Also, such devices are not adapted for use by children as the devices are prone to misalignment upon children's fingers, or are too complicated for operation by children. Also, the stickers used in such devices require individual application to a child's fingers and are prone to falling off or to premature removal by the child. The colored rings used in such devices are easily misplaced or lost by children. Additional effort by teachers is required to confirm that the appropriately colored rings are placed on proper fingers. The device that employs magnets requires cognitive and associative skills to appreciate the selective application of magnetism among the typist's fingers to learn proper typing techniques.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a device for teaching efficient typing that enables a child to determine which finger appropriately operates a selected key without the child's hands leaving the keyboard while the teaching device maintains indicia on the hands without requiring realignment or reapplication of the indicia during training. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is directed.